1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to character displays for educational toys and, more particularly, to a display structure having an embossed character.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous educational toys for teaching children letters and numbers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,255 to Lee et al. discloses an electronic interactive speech producing apparatus for instructing children in letters and numbers. The apparatus, constructed in the form of a school bus, has a plurality of input sockets arranged at each window position of the school bus and answer blocks having complementary input detection elements for engagement with the input sockets. Each answer block has a display face with an embossed number or a letter formed thereon. Insertion of the answer blocks triggers an audible presentation of the letter or number displayed thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,958 to Reinertsen discloses another toy for teaching children letters and numbers. The toy has a tray and a plurality of disks. Each disk has an aperture patterned as a letter or number and the tray has a plurality of complementarily shaped protrusions for cooperation with the apertures in the disks.